Zits 8
Zits 8 is an American television network owned by GreenyWorld Studios and The Greeny Channel Media. It was founded in 1995, as a joint venture between Greenyworld, News Corporation, Time Warner, MCA, Viacom and MGM. It is a sub channel mostly found on Greeny Channel affiliates. Availability Zits 8 is affiliated like The Greeny Channel and can be found in most places in the USAIn December 3, 2015, it will launch in Wallis, Futuna, Montenergo, Switzerland, Fiji, Kiribati, Marshall Islands, Nauru, Palau, Papua New Guinea, Samoa, Vanuatu, Tonga, Tuvalu, Falkland Islands, the South Sandwich Islands, South Africa, Poland, Bulgaria, Tokelau, Wake Island, Pitcairn Islands, Papua, Solomon Islands, Cook Islands, Niue, French Guiana, Palmyra Atoll, Azerbaijan, Norfolk Island, Kyrgyzstan, Kazakhstan, Northern Mariana Islands, Uzbekistan, New Caledonia, Midway Islands, Kingman Reef, Juan Fernández Islands, Howland Island, Hawaii, Guam, French Polynesia, Coral Sea Islands, Clipperton Island, Baker Island, Ashmore and Cartier Islands, American Samoa, Aruba, Bonaire, Curaçao, Greenland, Guadeloupe, Haiti, Martinique, Saba, Saint Barthélemy, Saint Martin, Saint Pierre and Miquelon, San Marino, Monaco, Austria, Bolivia, Ecuador, Colombia, Guyana, Paraguay, Peru, Suriname, Venezuela, San Andrés and Providencia, Sint Eustatius, Sint Maarten, Serranilla Bank, Croatia, Navassa Island, Turks and Caicos Islands, U.S. and British Virgin Islands, Cayman Islands, Puetro Rico, Montserrat, Bajo Nuevo Bank, Anguilla, Saint Lucia, Mayotte, Madeira, Ceuta, Canary Islands, Saint Helena, Ascension and Tristan da Cunha, Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, Luxembourg, Brazil, Hong Kong, Belgium, Trinidad and Tobago, Saint Kitts and Nevis, Panama, Mexico, Nicaragua, Jamaica, Honduras, Grenada, El Salvador, Dominician Republic, Dominicia, Cuba, South Korea, Germany, Ireland, China, Costa Rica, Belize, Bahamas, Turkey, Antigua and Barbuda, Andorra, Belarus, Georgia, Liechtenstein, Malta, Moldova, Turkmenistan, Timor-Leste/East Timor, Thailand, Australia, Tajikstan, Syria, Sri Lanka, Saudi Arabia, New Zealand, Norway, Réunion, Melilla, Sweden, Lithuana, Portugal, Argentina, Mongolia, Maldives, Lebanon, Laon, Kuwait, Kyrgyzstan, Zambia, Uganda, Tunisia, Tanzania, Togo, Swaziland, Iceland, Ukraine, India, Greece, Sierra Leone, Seychelles, Senegal, Sao Tome and Principe, Rwanda, Christmas Islands, Denmark, France, Israel, Estonia, Zimbabwe, Serbia, Czech Republic, and Guatemala, all at the same time, making it the biggest worldwide launch of a channel. It was also going to be launched in Kosovo, Egypt, Plazas De Soberanía, Lampedusa and Lampione, Sudan, South Sudan, Somalia, United Arab Emirates, Taiwan, Pakistan, Nagorno-Karabakh, Palestine, Yemen, Vietnam, Nigeria, Niger, Namibia, Mozambique, Mauritius, Morocco, Mauritania, Mali, Malawi, Madagascar, Libya, Liberia, Lesotho, Kenya, Ivory Coast, Guiena-Bissau, Guinea, Ghana, Gambia, Burkina Faso, Botswana, Benin, Angola, Algeria, Gabon, Ethiopia, Eritrea, Djibouti, Republic of Congo, Democratic Republic of the Congo, Hungary, Singapore, Qatar, Oman, Nepal, Myanmar, Spain, Philippines, Slovenia, Slovakia, Abkhazia, Transnistria/Trans-Dniester, Netherlands and Flanders, Akrotiri and Dhekelia, Antractica, Somaliland, Albania, Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic, Isle of Man, Guernsey, Faroe Islands, Romania, Gibraltar, South Ossetia, Jersey, Svalbard, Latvia, Cyprus, Comoros, Central African Republic, Cape Verde, Cameroon, Chad, Equatorial Guinea, Jordan, Iraq, Iran, Cambodia, Brunei, Burundi, Bangladesh, Bahrain, Afghanistan, Macau, Cocos (Keeling) Islands, and Macedonia, until the stations were acquired by OK-Clowerwood International Holdings. In May 12, 2015, Stainton Enterprises announced plans to have a Zits 8 Worldwide Channel similar to The Greeny Channel Rainbow Satellite called Zits 8 Rainbow Satellite in 2018. On June 19, 2015, OK-Clowerwood International Holdings acquired many television stations from Zits 8/The Greeny Channel Media. References and notes Category:Channels Category:"Balls" Wiki